


What do you mean you're from the future

by Pandicorns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandicorns/pseuds/Pandicorns
Summary: Jaskier was laying in bed in his room at the inn of some random village when his skin suddenly felt charged with electricity and he looked frantically around the room trying to find the source.Just as he started getting up a purple portal opened up and a young woman fell out of it with a curse . She jumped up and turned to close the portal just as an explosion was heard and fire came towards them .Aka the traveling back in time no one wanted but oh well
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so , yeah idk what this is . I had this story in my head for a while and I haven't seen anyone do anything like this so ..  
> This is my first time writing these characters so they may be a little OOC but I'm trying I swear. I have no idea about any villages and monsters so I'm not gonna focus much on those details but I'll do some research later on if this gets some positive reviews and you guys want more .  
> I haven't watched the series completely , so what I know is mostly from tumblr and YouTube but I fell in love with Jaskier and well..  
> Also I don't own any if these characters just the OC (and the ideas ?)  
> Anyway, let me know what you think

Jaskier was laying in bed in his room at the inn of some random village when his skin suddenly felt charged with electricity and he looked frantically around the room trying to find the source. Just as he started getting up a purple portal opened up and a young woman fell out of it with a curse .She jumped up and turned to close the portal just as an explosion was heard and fire came towards them .

As she panted from exhaustion he raked his eyes over her , taking note of the bruises that ,as he blinked in awe, were already fading before his eyes.She was a stunning woman , dressed oddly in some kind of chemise the color of the night sky and some trousers that were quite tight on her beautiful legs . She was about his height and definitely strong , as evidenced by the subtle muscle he could discern and her body was curvy . Her hair was jet black but the tips that fell a little over her shoulders were an array of colors, blue , purple and green amazingly intertwined with a few lonely strands of red and yellow , all curled softly . Her eyes were green as an esmerald with specks of gold and what seemed like amethyst purple , and her lips looked full and rosy , with strong cheekbones and a weirdly defined jawline for a woman .

"Not to be rude or anything lovely lady but what in the Gods was that and who are you?!" Jaskier exclaimed and she turned around to face him , making direct eye contact with him. She seemed rather stunned as she looked him over, like she hadn't expected to encounter anyone as she landed.

"My apologies" she said looking around the room and breaking eye contact, "I was trying to go back in time to escape but I think I may have gone a little too far back" before he could retort something like ' _no shit lady , you are dressed rather odd'_ , she continued "Would you be so kind to tell me where and when exactly did I manage to end up after fucking up this badly ?"


	2. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I honestly didn't expect any response so soon but holy shit . Thank you for all the kudos!  
> The next few chapters may not be so long but as I get into the swing of things they should get longer and(hopefully) better.  
> also , as a side note , english is not my native language so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll take care of them.

"Well, lovely lost lady, it is the year of 1251 and as for where exactly you are I am not quite sure myself. " he paused and frowned. "You see , recently my traveling companion has decided he has had enough of my handsome mug and as such , we have parted ways." it was hard to think about it still so he tried to push away all his feelings of hurt and betrayal and made his voice as light and joyful as he could, "So I have been wondering from village to village aimlessly , singing for food and a room , without paying much attention to such details as names." Jaskier said with as much cheer as he could muster at that moment , with the headache that at that point has let itself known. She frowned at him as if she could hear his lies and pain and stepped forward , hands up to appear harmless.

"You look like you're in pain , may I help you with that?" she asked softly , stepping towards him again but stopping to let him choose. Jaskier furrowed his brows slightly and unsure what exactly she meant , nodded his head and moved closer to her , almost touching the hands she still had out in his direction .She smiled at that , swallowing gently as she felt a sudden urge to take this strange and beautiful man in her arms and never let anyone else touch or hurt him ever again. She frowned at her own thoughts , wondering where the hell they came from, and he tilted his head to the side as she did.She shook her head to dismiss the thoughts and took the final step to touch her fingers lightly to his temples and concentrating on the pain she felt from him .As soon as she started slowly taking his pain , he gasped and his hands instinctively went to her wrists, not removing or squeezing , just resting there .

She looked up and they made eye contact . She was taken back by his gorgeous ocean eyes and she couldn't look away even if she tried. She felt hypnotized by the man in front of her and he seemed to be in the same situation if the look on his face was anything to go by. He was the first to look away , confused by his own sudden actions and not understanding where this magnetism came from. He has met beautiful women before , and men of course he wasn't picky, and yet no one has made him feel so safe and content just from a glance and close proximity . His eyes caught on to the light purple shimmer that seemed to have enveloped her hands and he started to think that she may be some kind of healer or mage but he has never seen anything like it nor has he heard of any spell that could take one's pain this way. He stepped back when he no longer felt pain and her hands dropped as he did .

"Sorry , I didn't mean to linger . I'm probably stil disorientated from the portal ." she said as she too stepped away and looked around the room again so she wasn't tempted to get lost in his gaze another time ."I am gonna go now , I should find some kind of venor? store? whatever you call a place you can get clothes from, and I'll get out of your hair" she continued and she turned away to the door and started walking towards it. His hand shot out and caught her forearm and she turned abruptly back to face him.

"Easy now , you don't have any coin to buy any clothes with . I doubt your future currency will be able to get you anything from a seller. I can help you with acquiring what you need to blend in and with knowledge of the times and people." he said brightly and perhaps a tad too loud when she winced a little from the volume . He didn't know why he felt like he had to help her but she seemed lost and well.. he was lonely after wondering for two years without anyone . His heart gave a pang from the remainder of his Witcher, _no not his ,never his ,_ but he pushed on and met her gaze determinedly.

She eyed him with a small amount of suspicion, _'just because he feels safe doesn't mean his intentions are good ',_ she told herself firmly, _'I've been deceived by pretty faces before' . "_ Why would you do that? What do you get out of helping me? " she asked with no emotion as she schooled her features in a blank expression. He eyed her sudden blank face with a light frown wondering what exactly has happened to her to make her this cautious after helping him , a stranger , seemingly on instict.

"Well , as I have said before , I am by myself and I do have to admit it is getting quite lonely at times" Jaskier began, "So really this is a mutually beneficial situation" he finished with a charming smile and a wink. She seemed amused by this and seemed to consider his words in her head. After a few moments , just as he started to falter and try again , she answered . "Alright , we have a deal . But" she slipped her hand out of his hold and caught his in a tight grip causing him to wince and confirm his initial thought that she is indeed strong, "You try anything bad and I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands" she continued with a grin that was more teeth than smile and he gulped .

They made eye contact again and he nodded his head thinking _what the hell did I get myself into now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright , this is it for this chapter . Let me know what you think !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit so  
> It's been a hot minute, huh?  
> Sorry my dudes but uh, this year has really kicked my ass, to put it mildly. But I am(hopefully) better now and I'll try to slowly get back into writing.

Jaskier clapped his hands suddenly and tried to appear as chipper as he could be at the moment "Alright, first things first, my name is Jaskier the Bard" _no need to use all of my names she wouldn't understand anyway_ "and what is your name, lovely future lady?" he finished with a dramatic bow.

The woman appeared amused by his behavior and extented a hand to shake "Name's Ellie, uh Elizabeth actually but I fucking hate that it sounds way too formal for me." She said with a disgusted frown which made Jaskier chuckle and slowly take her hand and gently kiss the back of it while not taking his eyes off her and so his smile got bigger when he noticed her start to also smile a little more genuinely. 

"We've just met and I can already tell you're a little flirt but that's okay 'cause so am I" she said with a smirk while taking his wrist and slowly caressing his pulse point, feeling it start to beat a little faster. "Aha, we will get along very well" Jaskier said with a grin, retracting his hand to put both on his hips and she crossed hers over her chest. 

"First things first, we shall get you a lovely dress-" , "No dresses." she interrupted with a stern expression. "Oh?" "I cannot fucking stand dresses. I need pants and a shirt or something. I need to move freely since I can hear many cries from the dead around here, which makes me think y'all have monsters around here?" She finished with an somewhat annoyed voice. 

Jaskier blinked surprised at her words and asked a little shakily "Um, cries of the dead?".

Ellie winced a little, realizing her habit of just casually dropping facts like that and scaring people has done just that. "Yes, I am like half banshee? My mom was one so I can commune with the dead and can sort of predict death if I focus on certain people but I don't have the scream or the full connection with the dead" she explained sort of awkwardly and he shook his head a little as if to clear and then after a few seconds where he appeared to be thinking he nodded firmly.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. And yes, to answer your previous question, there are many monsters, witchers and sorcerers and witches and so much more in these times" Jaskier told and he mentally patted his back for not wincing or breaking down again at just saying the word 'witcher" .

Ellie grinned at him and said with a feral glint in her eyes "Perfect. Let's go then" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, this was fucking short but the next one will be longer I pinky promise:)  
> Lemme know what you think maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright , I know it's not much to begin with but   
> I wanted first to see if anyone was interested in the idea of someone coming from the future and yeah..


End file.
